


What it takes to satisfy a Turk (if that Turk is Reno)

by LaughingStones



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, He knows it could hurt someone if he's not careful, Lots of Sex, M/M, Male multiple orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Reno does not give a damn, Reno just keeps going, Reno's like oh FFS, Rude has a huge dick, Rude knows dicks can be used like weapons, Tattoos, so he keeps checking in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno has been partners with Rude for a painfully long time (almost two weeks, okay?   He's getting desperate, here) without showing any indication of getting through to him.  Is Rude ever going to notice his hints (and blatant solicitations, and begging) and fuck him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it takes to satisfy a Turk (if that Turk is Reno)

Reno had been partners with Rude for almost two weeks before Rude finally gave in and fucked him. It wasn't for lack of trying on Reno's part - he'd been sidling up too close and wearing his shirt barely buttoned so his abs showed and making appreciative comments about Rude's hands and his ass and how he'd bet he tasted good, wouldn't Rude like to see him with his lips wrapped around Rude's cock, moaning all nice?

"At least then you'd shut up for five minutes," Rude had rumbled, and told him to get his mind back on the job. Which was hardly fair because just because Reno could concentrate on the job and Rude at the same time was no reason to ignore him like Rude kept doing.

It was enough to drive a sex-loving guy like Reno nuts. He'd already slept with three SOLDIERs and the president's secretary, (which judging by how she answered the phone was what she was hired for anyway), and he was starting to run out of options. The secretary hadn't been enough to entice him back for seconds, the first SOLDIER had been kind of a dick and the other two hadn't been able to keep up with Reno. Mako might enhance strength and reflexes but it apparently did nothing for your sex drive.

Tsang was a pretty good-looking guy but he was constantly following Verdot around, silent at his elbow and apparently indispensable. Verdot was a little old for Reno and the other Turk, Sawyer, was a mean bastard. Reno wasn't letting him anywhere near his ass, or his mouth either.

So he could work his way through the rest of the SOLDIER corps or he could try to get Rude, who was his partner for fuck's sake, to do his duty by him and fuck him. So far that hadn't been working so well.

Today they'd gotten the evening off. Reno had suggested they catch some dinner and go back to Rude's place (because his wasn't exactly conducive to sex just now since he hadn't cleaned recently) and Rude had given him a look (Reno could tell even through the sunglasses) and shaken his head. Sick of trying, Reno turned on his heel and stormed off. He inhaled a quick meal without really tasting it (what kind of cook could make even noodles greasy?) and took off for the bar.

Sometimes Reno was in the mood to fuck someone who wanted to have sex with a Turk, but now was not one of those times. Someone like that would assume Reno would be topping, and if he didn't it'd turn into a rendition of "I'm so bad-ass I can fuck a Turk" and Reno would have to hurt someone. In the interests of avoiding the question, he stripped off his suit coat and threw it over one shoulder. With his shirt half buttoned and rumpled, untucked over his pants, he looked like any other guy at the end of a long work day looking to unwind.

He wasn't halfway through his first drink before he got a bite, but the guy wasn't enough of a catch to merit spending the hour of pussyfooting around he seemed to require, so Reno cut him off short.

"You wanna fuck, there's a men's room right back there or an alley out back. You wanna talk about it, talk to someone else."

"Uh." The guy gulped hard. "That's not really my sty - "

"So find someone else. Somebody who doesn't know what he wants either so the two of you can talk it out. Go on."

The guy glared at him and huffed off. Reno went back to his drink.

"That offer open to the general public?" said a low voice as someone filled the empty seat beside him and Reno turned to give the newcomer a once over. Spiky brown hair, lined face, bright blue-grey eyes, shoulders you could build a house on.

"Donno 'bout the general public," Reno told him, "but yeah, you wanna fuck?"

The lined face split into a slow, wicked grin. "I like your style, kid. Where you wanna take this?"

"Men's room good for you?"

"Depends on if you want it fast or slow. Can't take long there, but in the alley you mentioned we can draw it out as long as you like. I'm assuming," the man added a bit more carefully, "that you don't mind taking it."

"Give it to me, man, cuz I can take anything you got," Reno drawled. "And I like it fast."

"Men's room it is."

Reno insisted the guy use a rubber, even though he swore he was clean. "What makes you think I am?" Reno snorted, and the other shrugged and put it on.

Then he fucked Reno bent over the sinks, hands up against the mirror. He was nothing special for size, which was usually important to Reno, but he knew how to use it, finding the right angle to hit, pushing in at a steady pace to rub over the sweet spot. He didn't pound Reno like he'd been hoping, but it wasn't bad. Reno came twice before the man finished and startled the hell out of him.

"Damn, kid. You recover faster than anyone I ever met!"

Reno smirked, pulling himself back together. "I can come as long as you can keep going."

"'Fraid that wouldn't be saying much. You've worn me out."

So Reno went back to get another drink. After half an hour he found another prospect, a big guy who said he could give Reno "a good time," and Reno agreed after looking him over because it looked like those hips might pack a punch. Took him into the alley out back and the guy ran out of steam after ten minutes. Reno was contemplating ripping his balls off when the guy dropped to his knees and deepthroated Reno as nicely as you please. Managed to get forgiven over the course of a highly skilled blow-job, and Reno let him walk away unharmed.

After that Reno figured his luck just wasn't in tonight and he might as well get home, maybe watch some porn before turning in. His nerve ends were still buzzing with echoes of the mediocre sex, unquenched arousal turning his usual saunter into something loose-limbed and inviting. He hadn't bothered to button his shirt, he'd had just enough to drink to relax as fully as a Turk ever did, and he was idly keeping watch on the dark street for any other strangers he might be willing to fuck when he rounded a corner and almost walked into Rude.

"Well hey, partner, wasn't expecting to see you again tonight." He stepped closer, glancing up at the sunglasses with half-lidded eyes and a slight, lazy smile.

"Reno. What you been up to?"

"Looking for somebody to fuck," he purred, leaning in until a spiky frond of red hair brushed Rude's cheek. He stopped halfway to Rude's neck, not dumb enough to push that far, that fast, and drew a breath. Faint spice and musk, skin and salt. The line of silver earrings tracking up that ear caught his eye and Reno swayed. So fucking sexy. He might just be in trouble here, because Reno liked to get what he wanted, he wanted Rude pretty bad, and Rude could break him in half if he pissed him off. And Reno's self-preservation instinct was glitchy at the best of times.

"Any luck?" Rude seemed to be holding still instead of stepping away. Reno took advantage of this to step in front of him and leaned in to breathe at the other side of his neck. Fewer earrings, still very fucking tasty.

"Not really. Seems like nobody in Midgar can fuck worth a damn tonight." But Reno wasn't thinking about his bad luck anymore. He was watching Rude, betting that behind those dark glasses Rude was watching him. He couldn't tell what Rude was thinking, but it was worth a shot. "Really fucking sad. But you know, partner, I don't think you'd be a disappointment. I bet you'd give me what I want."

"And what's that?" He sounded almost amused. Reno's hopes rose as he shrugged.

"My mouth around your dick or your dick in my ass, what's not to like?"

Rude snorted, shaking his head. "Yeah? All right. Come on."

Reno almost didn't believe it, wondered if someone had slipped something in his drink and he was dreaming, but the first elevator in Rude's building only went up five floors, so you had to switch to go up the rest, and the other elevator was broken. By the time Reno had followed Rude up five flights of stairs to his apartment on the tenth floor, he was both sure this was not a dream and kinda out of breath and annoyed.

The annoyance evaporated when he flopped on Rude's bed and watched him hang up his suit coat all nice and neat, unbutton his shirt and turn around with it hanging open.

"So. What you want?"

Reno licked his lips, scrambling up on his knees. "Lemme see your dick."

Rude quirked his lips and unzipped, stuck his hand in and pulled out...

"Holy shit," Reno muttered. His mouth watered. Half hard, Rude was bigger than any guy he'd seen that wasn't in a porno.

"You still sure you wanna - " Rude was saying, but Reno was already off the bed on his knees, wrapping his lips around that long thick piece. He couldn't take it all the way in, choked himself trying, but that would come with practice. Rude's hips jerked back and his hands pushed at Reno's head, trying to pull out, but Reno growled at him and sucked hard. Rude hissed.

" _Fuck_. You be careful - ahh - Don't hurt yourself, Reno."

Reno hummed agreeably. He wasn't hurting. He was doing what he was good at. He went as deep as he could, pulled up, went down again and moaned, felt Rude twitch in his mouth and smirked as he pulled off to gasp for air. Then he did it again. By the time he had a nice rhythm going, Rude's hips were starting to jerk like he was close to losing it and Reno had the smug feeling he was about to get his mouth fucked.

"Fuck," Rude was muttering, deep voice a little breathless, "fuck," and suddenly his hands were hard on Reno's head, prying him off.

"What the fuck?" Reno mumbled, peering up the length of Rude to find that he'd pulled his sunglasses off at some point.

"Thought you wanted to fuck?"

"Oh yeah, _shit_ yeah," Reno agreed, hastily getting up to shuck his pants and fling himself on the bed. Rude followed with that sexy little half smile of his.

"So, how you want it?"

"Whatever, man, anything you want, just fuck me."

"Sheath?"

Reno thought about it for a moment. "You know, fuck it. I don't let strangers fuck me without one, but you get monthly checkups on Shinra's tab just like me, and if I'm clean you sure as fuck are." He grinned and Rude nodded, reached in the drawer of his nightstand to get the lube.

"You're not gonna need much of that," Reno pointed out. He was still slicked up from his last encounter, but Rude didn't pause.

"You'll need it with me." He slid a thick finger in and Reno moaned, spreading his legs a little more.

"Seriously, man, come on." A second finger slicked in and Reno wriggled suggestively. His ass was plenty ready, had been ready for hours now, if Rude would quit being so cautious - "Just fuck me!"

"Are you sure you can take it?"

If it had been anyone else Reno would have assumed that was a taunt, but Rude's face, naked without his sunglasses, was shy and a little concerned.

"Yes I'm fucking sure!" Well no he wasn't really, but he wanted it anyway, wanted to feel Rude split him open and see the look on the big guy's face, that professional blank look of his lost so far he'd never get it back.

All right, it was just barely possible that Reno might have a little bit of a thing for his partner.

"Just get in me already, would ya?"

"All right," Rude sighed. He hooked his arms under Reno's knees to tilt his hips up, edged forward on the bed and pressed up carefully against his hole.

Slow ache turned into a slow burn and Reno writhed. "Fuck, man, what are you waiting for? Come _on!_ "

"You want me to pound you?" Rude growled, sexy and dangerous, and Reno bucked up against him. "Shove my cock in, is that what you want?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Rude's hands turned hard on Reno's thighs, his hips canted forward and he slammed into Reno. _Damn_ he was big, hurt like all fuck but it felt so fucking good, all the way in and god he was deep - Reno drew a breath that felt like it burned and clutched at Rude's shoulders, shuddering under the shock.

"Sorry, shit Reno I'm sorry, fuck," Rude was trying to pull back careful and slow and Reno hooked his legs over Rude's shoulders and hitched himself back down onto his dick.

"What the fuck you stopping for?"

"Are you all right?"

"Course I'm all right, keep going! Do that again."

"... You liked that?" Rude's voice wasn't just incredulous, it sounded almost awed.

"Fuck yes. Come on." Reno twitched his hips impatiently.

"I don't want to hurt you," Rude said, pushing in cautiously.

"You're not gonna hurt me, man, it feels fuckin good. I like it!"

"Really?" The surprise in his voice was a crying shame, because it sounded like no one had ever told him that before, which was a waste of a fucking gorgeous cock on idiots too wimpy to appreciate it.

"Hell yeah. Now fuck me already!"

Rude's hips slammed forward and Reno rose to meet him. Again, and the ache was dying down as all the little nerve ends started to do their happy slow burn, and again and maybe it was gonna be a rapid burn today. Rude sped up and now he was really pounding him.

"This how you like it, hard and fast?"

"Oh, fuck, yes - fuck - Rude - " Reno's voice tightened as it pulled together and swept over him. "Fuck - I'm gonna - " His muscles locked as he shuddered and Rude groaned. Reno panted for a second and then grinned at him.

"Fuck, Reno," Rude commented, and started to slow down.

"No no no, do that again," Reno told him.

Rude stared at him, letting Reno's legs slide off his shoulders. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on!" Reno hooked his ankles together over Rude's back and flexed his ass. Rude groaned and thrust deeper for a minute.

"You'll tell me if I hurt you, right?"

"Yeah, but you ain't gonna hurt me!"

Rude shook his head and got a kind of weird grin for a minute, then it just went sly and wicked. "You want me to fuck you hard, just pound into you like this?" He started slamming in deep, hips moving like he could do this for hours, fast and relentless. Reno's mouth opened and his back arched. He clawed at Rude's shoulders, fingers catching in his open shirt.

"Fuck, oh _fuck_ , Rude!"

"You gonna come for me again if I pound you just right? Finish getting your chest all sticky? You like me balls-deep in your ass?"

Reno moaned, fingers digging into Rude's back. He was close already, and if Rude kept talking like that...

"Fuck, you have a sweet ass, Reno. Feel so good," Rude panted, eyes hot, and Reno went over the edge again, legs locked across Rude's back.

When he finished spattering his chest again, Reno relaxed and stretched a little, wriggling comfortably under Rude, who was still moving.

"Think I'm gonna lose it," he said, deep voice edged with strain.

Reno grinned lazily up at him. "Go for it, man."

"You sure?" His hips stuttered mid-thrust and Reno realized he'd started being careful again.

"Yeah, go for it." He tugged on Rude's shoulders a little, bucked up against him, and this time his partner didn't try to argue. He just pounded into Reno hard and fast and out of control. It was fucking intoxicating, having all that lethal muscle coiled over him, losing it thanks to him. Reno got off again before Rude did, without even being all the way hard.

"Fuck, Reno, _fuck_ \- " Rude slammed in so deep it actually did hurt, quivering as he came. Reno wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders and drifted in his third afterglow - or more like his sixth if you counted the whole evening. He was idly trying to remember if the big guy with the good mouth had gotten him off once or twice total, when he realized Rude hadn't stopped yet.

Gently rocking in and out, still breathing hard, he was watching Reno's face, dark eyes intent. Reno relaxed into the motion, enjoying the sensation of a cock that big filling his ass, and not seeming to get much softer, either.

"You're amazing," Rude said softly. "You come so easy..."

"It's a talent," Reno said with a shrug.

"Coming like you haven't been laid in months? Except you were already slick. How many guys did you fuck already tonight?" Rude's eyes said he was half teasing, but when Reno told him the truth they widened.

"And like I said, neither of them could do shit. Nothing like you," he finished.

"Damn. 'Only' two?" Rude shook his head. "Damn, Reno."

"Come on, like a quickie in the men's room really counts anyway," Reno said, rolling his eyes. "'Specially compared to you."

Rude just looked at him and shook his head again, but Reno saw the shy smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. He thrust a little deeper, rumbling in pleasure. "God," he said softly, "you feel so fucking good wrapped around me like that, all tight and slick..."

Reno's hips twisted involuntarily at the way he sounded, half-drunk on sex, unaccustomed words tumbling off his lips. He'd never heard Rude talk this much without persuasion, and that rough note in his voice was sexier than Reno could have imagined. He clenched his muscles and Rude bucked into him, groaning.

"Fuck, Reno - oh." His hips paused, pushed in shallow and slow like he was trying to wean himself off. "Shit, I should get out of you. You've gotta be sore - "

"Hell no I'm not sore. Feels good. If you can keep going, man, don't fucking stop. Go as long as you can, I can take it."

Rude groaned again, pushing in like he couldn't help himself, breathing hard as he tried to keep control. "I can't just keep doing this, I'm too big. I'll hurt you."

"You're not gonna hurt me, partner." Well, maybe if he went for an hour, but after a long day even Rude couldn't have that kind of stamina. "Come on, don't stop."

"Yeah?" Rude stared down at him, then flashed a grin and grabbed him by the hips. "You want me to keep going?" Rocking back, Rude knelt upright and hauled Reno up the slope of his bent legs and back onto his cock. Reno cried out as it punched him open again, then moaned and shifted his hips eagerly in Rude's hands.

Muscled arms rippling visibly in his shirt sleeves, Rude started dragging Reno onto his cock, letting gravity pull him almost off, then slamming him back on again. It felt so fucking good Reno could feel it in his toes, but it was starting to piss him off how that half-open shirt kept hiding Rude's chest, not to mention those hard sexy arms. Rude was going slow and deep just to drive him crazy, so after a minute (and some hopeful writhing in case that got him to speed up) Reno put a hand on his arm.

"Hang on," he panted. "Stop a sec."

Rude froze halfway out. "You okay? Should I pull out?"

"Fuck no, just take off your shirt."

Rude blinked at him, frowned. "What?"

"Get your fucking shirt off," Reno growled. "I wanna see some skin." Dark skin over mounds of hard muscle, oh fuck yes. Reno made a pleased, hungry noise when Rude pulled off his shirt and tossed it over a corner of the bed, then spread his arms in a "good enough?" gesture. Now Reno could see the curving spikes of swirling black ink etched from elbow to shoulder.

"Oh hell yes," Reno said, and ground himself down on Rude's cock.

Rude gasped and grabbed for his hips again. "Ohhh, fuck Reno..."

Apparently that was what it took to get him to speed up.

"You like this?" Rude panted, fucking him hard without sacrificing either speed or accuracy. "Your ass all tight and full, stretched wide around my cock? Shoving it so deep you can't breathe. God, Reno, you're unbelievable - So fucking hot..."

It might have been the amazement in his voice that tipped Reno over the edge that time, but with his legs clenched against Rude's back, cock jerking and spitting on his stomach, Reno wasn't inclined to spend time thinking about it.

He went limp on the bad afterwards, legs folded back against his chest as Rude went back to rocking gently into him. It was a nice feeling, shallow enough that it didn't try to push him up again before he could go, but keeping him full enough that he stayed used to the stretch. Contentedly, Reno's hips shifted back and forth, liquid as a cat stretching.

"You like that?"

"Mmm," Reno agreed.

Rude made a noise in his throat and took a deep breath. "Fuck," he said with a rueful smile, sounding surprised. "I'm gonna pound you again if I'm not careful."

"Mm, watch me complain," Reno mumbled, slanting him a wicked look.

"Here, c'mere," and broad hands grabbed Reno by the ribs and hauled him off the bed like his generous allotment of bone and lean muscle weighed nothing, to sit in Rude's lap as he lay back on the bed.

Reno felt his eyes round as he slid all the way back down that thick length until he was resting on Rude's hips, panting. Somehow it felt different like this. Dirtier, with his eyes open to see Rude watching him dark and intense, half-smiling with one hand behind his head and the other on Reno's hip. Hotter, with Rude as deep as he could go every time Reno relaxed his legs.

Kneeling up a little, Reno let himself sink back down and felt his eyes roll back for a second. "Ohfuck." Knelt up, sank down, did it again, groaning, faster but never quite fast enough until Rude decided watching him fuck himself was not as much fun as watching him come. Hips tilting up, he slammed into Reno just that much faster than Reno could push himself, and half a minute later Reno was coming, eyes wide and mouth open, rocking as he shook.

Eventually he stilled, slumped in Rude's lap with his head hanging, hands on either side of Rude's chest to prop him up. "Fuck," he murmured, eyes half-closed.

Proving again what a sweet guy and good partner he was, Rude held still too, even though Reno could feel he was still hard as a rock. "I should really get out of your ass," he said after a little while, and Reno gave him a narrow-eyed look.

"Hell no, we're not done yet."

Rude raised an eyebrow at him. "You telling me you can get it up again?"

"I may not be able to get up all the way, but I can sure as hell come again," Reno said smugly. "I'm good like that."

Rude's hips twitched up into him, involuntarily by the look on his face, and he muttered, "You're good, that's for sure."

"Yeah, well, you too. Maybe just one more, that work for you?" Reno said, and squeezed.

"Oh - yeah," Rude gasped, twitching harder and Reno moaned as the resulting thrust set sparks off behind his eyes. This was a good deal, he thought dazedly, beginning to slide up and down again. This was really fucking good.

He came a few minutes later and curled down to pant over Rude's chest as Rude's thrusts quickened and big hands clamped on Reno's hips, leaving fingertip imprints while Rude shook and came apart under him. After a moment, he moved Reno a little, shifting enough to pull out, and put an arm around Reno.

They lay there for a while, Reno half on Rude's chest, both sticky and sweaty and sex-stunned.

"So. You liked that, yeah?" Reno said after some time.

"Damn, Reno. Kinda obvious."

"So why the hell you turn me down so long?"

"So long? You hit on me the first day!"

"Yeah? You're hot."

"And you're not picky."

"Aw, hey." Reno lifted his head to give Rude a look. "You calling me a slut?"

Rude lifted an eyebrow at him.

"So why'd you agree this time?" Reno grumbled.

One shoulder shifted up in a lazy shrug. "Figured once you saw it, you'd duck out, finally leave me alone."

"Yeah, that backfired. You'll have to keep me off with a stick, now. We should've done this fucking weeks ago."

Rude snorted and swatted him on the side of the head. "You're a handful."

Reno smirked at him. "But so worth it."

Rude rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss, but he didn't actually argue, so Reno was pretty sure he won.


End file.
